The subject invention relates to an improved mechanism of drawer type hard disc converter rack, particularly to one with convenient removal and easy insertion of the drawer type hard disc.
In our draw-type hard disk converter rack (U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,767), the two connecting ports have to be tightly joined in order to ensure the connection between two connecting ports with multiple-point contact; however, there should be allowance between the accommodating box and the fixed rack, the allowance will permit slight displacement between the two connecting ports, such displacement shall result in poor connection between the two connecting ports.
In view of this shortcoming and based on several years of experience in the production and design of drawer type hard disc converter racks, the subject inventor has conducted intensive study in improvement, and has finally presented an improved mechanism that is different from a conventional drawer type hard disc converter rack, and that will improve the shortcomings of the conventional drawer type hard disc converter racks. Hence, this application is filed for the patent right.